Being in Love with Harvey Bullock
by scorpion22
Summary: Relationships are never easy. Love is hard, but when your significant other is Harvey Bullock it is so much harder. Lillian Montgomery finds this out when she starts dating him. Will they be able to make it or is it just not meant to be. read and review to find out. I own nothing. M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing. There aren't many Harvey fictions so I figured why not write one. Please read, enjoy, and review it would really mean a lot.

Chapter 1

"Good old Gotham city," I remember thinking. I didn't know it would be anything, but my usual day. My life was boring, I went to work, I ate lunch if time allowed, and I went home again. But on that day it was different. For on that day I met him. He was like no one I had ever met, some might think him crass even vulgar, but I liked him from the beginning. For when I met him I changed, I became different, stronger in so many ways, and I found I was no longer happy with that routine. After I met him all I wanted was to live my life, with him, and as it turned out love. To love and be loved in return. The day we met was a regular day in Gotham city, it was lightly raining, a gray covering of clouds hung in the sky, and it was almost beautiful. I was following my routine religiously; I was hurrying for a quick lunch before returning to work. I was in such a hurry that I wasn't watching where I was going, but I'm happy about that now. That was how I met Harvey Bullock, he was having lunch at a food truck, and I crashed into him. Our bodies collided and as it turned out so did much more.

His lunch ended up covering the both of us and when I looked at him at first I know he was angry even if he denies it. The look on his face spoke volumes, but when our eyes locked I saw his anger fall away. He looked at me and I felt something that even now I can't explain.

"I'm so, so sorry," I said giving him a meek smile. As our eyes stayed locked together a silence fell and suddenly we were both smiling.

"Don't worry about it, nothing's broken," laughed Harvey our hands touching as he pressed a bundle of napkins into my hands. When he did I swear to god I felt a shock, a spark of something.

"No, you have to let me make it up to you somehow. This is all my fault…at least…let me buy you lunch," I stammered feeling slightly nervous by the feelings this man produced in me. Never in my life had anyone had such an affect. I had dated a few guys and even they hadn't stirred such a feeling. Why was I feeling such a thing with him, this man, a complete stranger?

"Ok, I'll take you up on that, but only if you join me," whispered Harvey seeming to be very unsure of himself as he spoke. I wasn't so sure I should. I had just met this man and having lunch with random strangers wasn't the wisest idea especially in Gotham. But there was still something about this man. When I looked into his eyes I trusted him. I don't know why, but I did. So, before I knew it I found myself agreeing letting him lead me along as he ordered lunch for the both of us. And wouldn't you know he ended up paying even after everything that had happened. We ended up sitting on a bench in silence because neither one of us knew what to say.

At first the silence was of the awkward kind. We didn't speak a word to each other; we didn't even look at each other for the longest time. We were strangers to each other not even telling our names, but then finally our eyes met. One of us had to break the tension and of course it was him.

"So, you got a name," said Harvey giving me a smile.

"Yes," I whispered unable to look away from him. He smiled wider when I still didn't tell him my name and our staring continued. I didn't even realize what I had done, it just hit me suddenly, and before I could stop myself I burst into a fit of laughter. I couldn't believe what I had done. Harvey laughed with me for the longest time, but even that stopped when our hands touched. And I felt it again, that spark, and it put a stop to our laughter. Suddenly we were just staring again.

"Lillian Montgomery," I said finally setting my food aside to shake his hand.

"Harvey Bullock, Detective Harvey Bullock," said Harvey in return that spark appearing again when he shook my hand.

"Detective huh, wow, I feel safer already," I smiled sipping from my milkshake. That made him laugh and it was that line that finally got the conversation moving, at least for a short time.

"What is it you do?" said Harvey watching me closely.

"What do I do?" I repeated wishing more than anything that he hadn't asked that. All it did was remind me that my life was nothing. That I was nothing.

"Yeah, what do you do, ya know, like as in for work?" said Harvey jokingly.

"I'm just a secretary," I whispered with a sigh my demeanor making it clear how unhappy I really was. He made me look at him suddenly, I think he saw my sadness, and I think he wanted to make it better. His eyes were sincere and even before he said a word I wanted to smile at him again. I felt a connection to him.

"So, what you're saying is you do all the work for some corporate asshat, but he gets all the credit," said Harvey bringing my smile back to life. That was exactly what he wanted because he smiled too. He continued to stare at me then and nothing else mattered in that moment. It was just him and me.

Our eyes left each other when a ringing filled the air. At first neither of us noticed it, but the more incessant it became the harder it became to ignore. I wanted to ignore it and I knew he did too, but I couldn't. For that ringing was coming from my phone and I knew the voice on the other end would be my boss.

"Excuse me," I whispered quickly digging my phone from my purse before moving away so he wouldn't hear the call. The second I answered the phone I heard Mr. Knowles voice on the other end screaming at me as usual. The call stressed me out immediately as he yelled at me for not being back at the office yet. I knew as I finally hung up that my lunch with the detective was over. And I really didn't want it to be.

Despite just meeting him, I really liked Harvey; I wanted to get to know him more. As I walked back to where he sat waiting for me I felt sadness wash over me because part of me wondered if I would ever see him again after this.

"I have to go. That was my boss, my lunch break ended 10 minutes ago, and if I don't get back to the office I'm out of a job," I sighed throwing away what remained of my lunch avoiding eye contact with him now.

"What a shame I was just getting to know ya," whispered Harvey throwing away his lunch to before coming to stand with me. Again we just stared at each other, not a word was spoken, and suddenly he gave me a tiny smile. It was a smile I had to return; I didn't have a choice.

"Could I see you again?" I asked before I could stop myself. I don't think he was expecting me to say such a thing. But still he smiled and before I knew it he was pressing a business card into my palm.

"I'd like that. Here's my card…um…give me a call or come by the station. I'm always there," whispered Harvey holding onto my hand longer than expected. And there it was that spark again, that feeling I can't explain. No matter how hard I tried to explain it I couldn't. All I knew was that I was drawn to him. I was drawn to her in a way I had never been before. And I just didn't know why.

"So, you gonna be asking me on a date when that call comes?" said Harvey with a hint of a smile.

"For a date," I said practically blurting it out. Harvey smiled a full smile then as he finally let go of my hand.

"Then it's a date I'll be excepting then Ms. Montgomery," whispered Harvey watching as I began to walk away.

"I'll be calling you then Detective Harvey Bullock. You just make sure you answer," I smiled giving him a final wave before turning away. I couldn't stop thinking about him for the rest of the day. I kept wanting to pick up the phone and call him, but I never knew what to say. I had never asked a guy out before; I don't know what gave me the courage to ask him. All I knew was I wanted to see him again; I had to find out why he made me feel the way he did. And then the worst thing happened; I lost the business card he gave me.

I was convinced I would never see him again after that. Weeks passed since we met and suddenly I found myself standing outside the police station. He had said he was a detective that I could find him there any time, but I just stood there. What if he didn't remember me? What if he had changed his mind? What if it was all a joke and he laughed me off? I was so scared, but still somehow I gained the courage walk step by step forward into the building.

I asked the cop at the front desk where to find the detective and she pointed me to a bunch of desks. I spotted him instantly, his fedora was hard to miss, and taking a breath I walked towards where he was. I came up behind him as he sat at his desk.

"Detective Bullock," I whispered making him look at me almost instantly. From the way that he acted I got the impression that he was happy to see me, but I could have been wrong. It could have just been wishful thinking.

"Ms. Montgomery," said Harvey smiling. I couldn't help it, I smiled too. I was just so relieved that he remembered me.

"Sorry I didn't call, but I kind of lost that card you gave me. That and…well I wasn't so sure if you'd still want to," I stammered my nerves getting the better of me.

"I'm still interested," said Harvey almost instantly making me feel a little bit better. I watched as he put his jacket on in a hurry and suddenly my hand was in his. He led me out of the station then and I couldn't quite believe it.

That was our first date. I had never felt so at ease with anyone in my life. We talked about everything, we laughed, and smiled. After that Harvey Bullock became my guy and I was his girl. But it was love, though neither of us admitted it, it was love. Love is never easy, it is so hard. Especially if your boyfriend is Harvey Bullock.


	2. Worth the Wait

I have to say I was really surprised by the response I got to this story. So, thank you so much to all my readers especially those who reviewed. It means a lot, so now I just hope you continue to read, review, and enjoy. I own nothing.

Chapter 2

Much to my surprise and I think Harvey's too, the relationship between us started out very slow. After that first date we spent as much time together as our jobs allowed which is probably why it wasn't easy. But on when my phone rang and his voice was on the other end I was over the moon as usual. I didn't even care if I was at work.

"Hiya, sugar, are you busy tomorrow night," said Harvey just the sound of his voice turning me to goo.

"No, I can take the night off just this once," I smiled watching out of the corner of my eye for my boss.

"Good, I'll be looking forward to seeing you. Do you mind meeting me at the precinct?" said Harvey.

"No, but I got to go my boss is coming," I exclaimed suddenly as I spotted his approaching form.

"Gotcha, I'll see you then. Stay gorgeous," said Harvey before the call ended leaving me smiling as he always did. That was how I found myself in my apartment instead of working for once. I was really looking forward to our date which was why I had left work super early to get ready. I wanted to look extra sexy and beautiful for him. The only thing I was worried about was Harvey cancelling at the last minute; I know he didn't mean to, but sometimes he was forced to do that. But I was desperately hoping that wouldn't be the case because I had a lot of plans for this particular night.

That was one of the reasons I was determined to look extra nice for him because tonight would be the night. Tonight Harvey and I would finally have sex. While we had shared plenty of heated kisses, we had yet to actually have sex though it wasn't without a lack of trying. We had been close in the two months that had passed since our first date, but something always got in the way. It was always either my job or his job, something always got in the way. Tonight though, we were going to finally have sex. I had already turned my phone off for the night, I had told everyone I knew not to call me without good reason, and if his phone rang I already had plans to throw it out the window. Tonight was going to be about Harvey and me even if I had to barricade the door to my apartment.

I knew he wouldn't be able to resist me. I had picked out a very sexy maroon dress that showed just the right amount of cleavage, I had decided to curl my hair, and wear my sexiest black heels. Harvey would love it, he always said he loved anything I wore or didn't wear; he especially loved me in heels. And though nothing had happened as of yet he had already proven that he couldn't keep his hands off me.

"He's going to love it," I thought as I took one last look at myself in the mirror before preparing to leave. I had added a hint of makeup and a light spray of perfume. I looked beautiful and I knew he would think so too as I grabbed my purse moving with a sway to my hips out of my apartment to hail a cab. Before I knew it I was entering the precinct, as usual it was packed, but slipping around the chaos to the stairs that led to where Harvey's desk was, I climbed them frowning when I found his chair empty.

"I swear if he cancels on me," I started setting my purse on his desk with a sigh.

"Don't worry, Lil, he's fixing himself up for your date. He'll be right back," said Chief Essen making me turn in the direction of her voice.

"Thanks, Sara. How are you?" I smiled nodding my head at her.

"I'm good, Lil, just busy as usual. Harvey will be back any minute. It was good seeing you," said Chief Essen waving as she entered her office.

"He better be," I whispered looking around for him for a second before letting my mind wonder to what I had planned for the end of the night. I was a little nervous about it. As much as I wanted it to happen and as much as I couldn't wait for it I was still really nervous because what if it wasn't what either of us was expecting. I wanted everything to be perfect for us both. I wanted to satisfy him, I mean I knew he wanted me, but I wanted it to be everything he wanted it to be. But it wasn't just that. I didn't know it then, not like I do now, but I could still feel it.

I knew I was falling for Harvey, I could feel it in my heart every second I spent with him, and the more time that was the harder I fell. But that all left my mind suddenly when Harvey himself appeared. I felt the kiss of Harvey's bearded lips against my cheek first then I felt his arms around me. He gave my waist a little squeeze before pulling me back into his chest continuing down to kiss my neck before nipping at me ear with a growl. Just feeling his body against mine made me smile; everything he did always seemed to make me smile. When I could take it no more I turned my head meeting his eye. He gave me his classic Harvey Bullock grin before letting me cover it with a tender kiss. I knew that would be the first of our many kisses of the night.

"Damn, you look good, and all for me," breathed Harvey his lips barely parting from mine. I smiled at him in response as I nodded before molding my lips back to his both of us moaning as we kissed again. This kiss, however, was way more passionate, and if the precinct hadn't been filled with people I might have let him take me right there on his desk.

I melted completely into him then only parting our lips to turn to face him letting it begin again instantly. I loved feeling his arms around me in that moment as he deepened the kiss with a bite to my bottom lip. I knew he liked it when I moaned as he pulled me closer my body practically becoming one with his. My hands moved into his hair tugging at it roughly making him growl deep from within his chest and just like I thought Harvey couldn't keep his hands off me. As soon as my fingers started tugging his hands started roam. The kiss lasted until his hands started to roam going from the small of my back to the swell of my ass. It was me who ended the kiss then because I knew if we didn't we would probably embarrass ourselves. But as I smiled at him I still planned to continue this moment later on, only this time in the privacy of my apartment. Gently I took his hands in mine looking into his eyes and god if I didn't like the way he looked at me. He made me feel so beautiful.

"You look great too. Now shall we go? I've been looking forward to some alone time with you all day," I whispered.

Harvey kissed my hands sweetly then as he moved to put his jacket on. When he was ready he returned to the spot in front of me and placing my hands on his chest I smiled. I knew exactly what I was doing as I leaned into him burying my face in the crook of his neck. I started by kissing his neck before biting lightly to tease him just a bit. And by the way he leaned into me I was having the effect I wanted. I wanted him all revved up for later and this would definitely get us started. But then Harvey's hands were on my shoulders gently pulling me away from him with a groan. Looking into his eyes I saw they were black with lust.

"Let's get out of here before someone decides to stop us," whispered Harvey suddenly taking my hand. I almost couldn't keep up as he ushered us out of the precinct and it kind of made me smile. He was as eager to be with me as I was to be with him. It only made me love him more. Only when we entered the parking lot where his car was did he pull me close and when his arms were around me again I smiled kissing his cheek.

"You look amazing, did I tell you that?" growled Harvey his breath hot against my ear. We sat in his car then as leaned in close to me to kiss my lips again my hand cupping his cheek. His hand slid up my dress just a little bit then and pulling away I smiled before tapping his hand. Looking him in the eyes though I made him a silent promise of things to come later.

"Yes, you told me. It's all for you, you know. I like looking pretty for my favorite guy," I whispered kissing him again as I slid across the seat to sit closer to him. As he used one hand to drive, I took the other in mine using it to wrap his arm around my, and laying my head on his shoulder I smiled at him. I was happy and it was all because of him. I hope he knew that. As he drove us I couldn't keep my hands to myself. I brought my hand to his thigh giving it a squeeze then I brought my lips to his neck again. Making him groan immediately I kissed his neck along his collar.

"Feeling frisky tonight, huh," growled Harvey his eyes looking between me and the road.

"You make it hard not to be frisky," I breathed giving his thigh another squeeze. But then he pulled the car over making me stop to look out the window. We sat outside a movie theatre and getting out of the car we got our tickets though I have no idea what we ended up seeing. It was too far from our minds at the moment. Throughout the show all we did was kiss and fondle each other. It was beautiful and heated. I so wanted to drag him from the theatre to my apartment or even the car, but just as I was going to actually do it we both found the movie was over.

To be honest after the movie I really just wanted to go back to my apartment, but I didn't say anything when we were in the car again on our way to dinner. I can't deny that it was really nice. Harvey was the perfect gentleman, pulling out my chair, and kissing me throughout the meal. And he stopped making me laugh; he had a real way of doing that. But only when dinner was over did I let my hand wonder back to his thigh.

"I'll take you home after this," said Harvey clearly not wanting to do so.

"I hope you planned on coming with me. I was looking forward to giving you a full tour of my apartment," I smiled giving him a sultry look. I hoped the meaning behind that look would be clear to him because I didn't want to blurt out "I want to have sex with you," in front of the whole restaurant. Because no matter what happened this was going to be our night; I had put way too much planning into it. I needed it, I needed him.

"I've seen your apartment," started Harvey a confused look on his face before suddenly his eyes widened in the same moment as he got my meaning.

"Really?" said Harvey his smile huge as his eyes began to shine. I nodded eagerly as I pulled him in for a passionate kiss to emphasis my meaning. As we kissed then I let my hand move up his thigh to the bulge already quite apparent and I ended the kiss with a squeeze.

"Really. I've made sure there won't be any interruptions on my end, so as long as your phone remains silent we should be good," I smiled pecking him on the lips. The kiss turned heated very quickly and when we ended it when I looked into his eyes I saw just how much he wanted me. His eyes were fully blown with lust.

"Let's get the hell out of here," exclaimed Harvey quickly getting the check before practically running with me out of the restaurant. Before I knew it we were at my apartment building. I took his hand in mine to lead him to my door my skin nearly tingling with anticipation. When we got to my door I unlocked it quickly before moving to pull him inside, but when I did he wouldn't move from the doorway.

"Are you okay?" I whispered placing my hands on his chest in that moment afraid he had changed his mind.

"If you don't want to Harvey you can just leave. Its fine, I'll understand," I exclaimed looking into his eyes trying to hide the hurt in my own. I wanted him so badly, I had thought he wanted me, but now as we stood in the doorway I wasn't so sure. What if he had changed his mind about everything, about us, about me? I didn't think I could take it if he did. But Harvey stopped those thoughts with one of his soul crushing kisses.

"Don't ever think that, Lil. You are beautiful, an asshat like me is lucky that a girl like you wants me. That's the only thing that stopped me because I'll never understand what you see in me," exclaimed Harvey caressing my cheek. I smiled at him then as I kissed him in response.

"I want you because you make me feel like no one ever has before. You make me feel stronger, you make me feel beautiful," I whispered kissing his lips again as I used his tie to pull him through the door. Closing and locking the door, I turned to him than giving him a smile as I took his phone from his pocket. Without a word I turned it off illuminating our last interruption before meeting his gaze. I tossed it onto my kitchen table then before I approached him my hands on his chest as I walked him backwards further into my apartment. His lips attacked mine before I could get him to the bedroom. His hands moved everywhere on my body as mine remained fisted in his shirt. But then he held my face in his hands deepening the kiss as we moved towards the bedroom once more. Lifting each of my feet I removed my shoes first throwing them across the room before a moan left my throat before I could stop it. Harvey's lips were no longer on mine, now, his lips were on my neck nipping, biting me, and marking me as his. It was so hot I just couldn't take it anymore. Taking a handful of his tie I used it to pull him seductively the rest of the way to my bedroom closing the door with a slam. Quickly we began ushering ourselves towards the bed.

"God, Lil, I need you," breathed Harvey pulling me close so I could feel his erection from within his pants. I smiled when I felt it cupping it in my hands as his own found the swell of my ass. We moaned at the same time before our lips collided again and again and again.

"Harvey," I purred kissing him deeply in that moment. As we kissed then I began to remove his clothes beginning with his jacket then his tie letting it fly across the room. I wanted him naked on top of me as soon as possible and as I kissed him I think he knew that. His hat came off next, lifting it from his head I stumbled a bit as I put it back on my nightstand before moving to his shirt letting it hit the floor too. I planned on opening his pants next, but before I could he was pulling away from me to lay me down on the bed. His body covered mine almost immediately and pulling his lips back to mine I let my fingers explore the skin of his chest.

Harvey had the same idea I had. He wanted me naked too. I knew that as he started moving his hands up my legs to hike my dress up. And god did his hands feel good on my skin. I didn't want him to stop as my hands worked hurriedly on the buttons of his shirt, but when I felt my dress become bunched around my waist I broke the kiss. I smiled at him as I gently pushed him off of me seeing confusion in his eyes instantly. I reassured him immediately when I took his face in my hands letting our foreheads touch as I kissed him sweetly.

"Get off me for a second," I whispered watching as he did so reluctantly. With a zip my dress fell to my feet in that moment leaving me in only my black lacey panties. I looked at Harvey watching him as he watched me. His eyes said clearly that he liked what he saw and when he came towards me once more I felt a flutter in my chest.

Harvey eyed me with lust in his eyes as he came closer licking his lips as he did so, but then he was on me again nearly crushing me as we collapsed again on the bed. His hands were everywhere once more moving softly, slowly over me making me feel like a goddess. He kissed me heatedly still as he caressed me between my legs groaning when his fingers came in contact with my damp folds. He was teasing me I knew it as he flicked my clit before circling it with his thumb.

"Oh God, "I gasped my hands moving to his pants gripping the front of them in my desperation to finally be with him. Thankfully he stopped his teasing then, I think because he couldn't take it anymore either because with a few simple movements he let me remove his pants. They hit the floor like all his other clothes leaving us both blissfully naked finally. The sounds I couldn't hold in made him pull me closer and as we finally came to be skin to skin together it felt so good. He was so warm while I was like ice; we were perfect.

"Harvey, I need you, please," I exclaimed my hands gripping the skin of his upper back. "I know, baby, I know," whispered Harvey kissing me tenderly as he finally slid my panties all the way off touching me without them getting in the way this time.

"So wet for me," breathed Harvey making my breathing become ragged as he stroked my pussy heating me up for him.

" God, Harvey, you feel so good," I whispered holding him tightly to me as his lips left mine to mark my neck continuing down my body until he reached my breasts. He traced one nipple with his tongue at first before nipping at it leaving a mark just above it groaning as he did so at the sounds I made in response.

His hands still joined his tongue twisting my peaks to harden them more. I could see him watching me as he marked me more and more. I bit down on my bottom lip to hold back a moan watching as he groaned in response and I smiled. I knew just what I did to him and as he continued he knew just what he did to me.

"Harvey," I gasped when he returned to the skin of my neck leaving a mark on me that I couldn't hide, so everyone would know whose I was, especially me. But then I made him look at me the look in his eyes indescribable. I had his cock in my hand, I was swiftly moving over the length of him making him groan my name especially when I palmed his head. He loved it so much before I knew it his face was buried in my neck his body covering mine completely.

"You like that baby," I whispered giving him a tub as I moved down to give his balls a squeeze. Harvey didn't answer at first instead choosing to hold me closer our bodies nearly like glue as I pleasured him. The groans he released from his throat with every stroke were music to my ears.

"Fuck, sugar, so good," exclaimed Harvey when he could breath and talk at the same time.

"Jesus Christ, Lil," groaned Harvey as I continued to work him over in my hand. I could tell he was getting closer with each stroke of my hand. I knew with every ragged breath that left his lungs. I knew when he buried his head in the crook of my neck. I especially knew when he started to breathe my name into my own skin. But the most obvious sign was when he told me to stop believe it or not. When he did I'll admit to being surprised as he removed his face from my neck looking down at me with his breathing still heavy. Gently he kissed me then before drawing my hand away from him.

"Stop, Lil or we'll be through before we've started," whispered Harvey against my lips. I smiled against his lips as I wrapped my arms around him once more; I loved the effect I had on him that would never get old. As the kiss ended though I brought my hands to his face our foreheads colliding.

"That's not a bad thing, Harvey. I like that I turn you on so much," I explained parting my legs in that moment. Harvey moved so that he was settled in between them his lips finding mine almost immediately. When he was there, between my legs, I can't deny how good he felt. It just felt so right for him to be there; it was like he was meant to be there. The kiss ended when I felt his cock at my entrance ready to be inside me. We looked at each other in that moment, I could tell he was waiting for me to tell him to continue, but I was too excited to speak. So, with a nod, the look in my eyes, and a smile I told him to make love to me. When he started to enter my pussy Harvey groaned my name in the sexiest way. He was so big, he filled me up more than anyone before him ever had. He just felt so good that it was impossible for me to keep my eyes open; they closed with a single moan from my lips my head falling back on the bed in the same moment. As I reveled in the feel of him I silently wondered about what he was thinking in that moment.

"You feel so good inside me," I whispered my hands practically implanting themselves on his back as my eyes finally opened. I opened them to find him smiling that grin of his down at me. He looked so sexy in that moment it made me clench around him. When he was fully inside me his balls resting softly against the swell of my ass, Harvey didn't take his eyes off me letting me get used to the feel of him.

"Harvey, so good, move, please," I whispered making him smile as he kissed me.

"Say my name again," breathed Harvey as he started to withdraw from my body before moving at a slow pace back inside. I smiled at his request as I felt his kisses covering me letting my fingers grip his hair as he moved increasing his pace little by little.

"Harvey, I can scream it as much as possible if you want," I purred moving my hips to match his thrusts.

"Yes, do that," growled Harvey slamming hard inside of me.

"Yes, Harvey, "I screamed in response. I clung to him then as he moved harder and faster inside my body. He knew just what to do to make me crazy; I didn't have to tell him like I did all the others.

"Lil," growled Harvey slamming into me again and again as I squeezed him with my inner muscles. This made him move harder and faster inside me still making me cling to him more than I already was. My nails dug into his skin as he continued to fuck me, he just felt so good, better than good, he felt amazing.

"God, Harvey, don't stop," I panted drawing him into a kiss.

"No, never," breathed Harvey his breath hitching in the most alluring way as he spoke. But then I lost all rational thought as he hit that spot in me that had me screaming his name.

Every time he hit that spot he brought me closer to my release.

"Harvey, I'm so close," I gasped feeling as he began to twitch inside of me slowly losing his rhythm telling me he was just as close. We were both so close, desperate for our release that when our lips collided we almost didn't notice. Not until his tongue entered my mouth twisting with my own did our movements slow as we became lost to everything around us. It all fell away and all that remained was us, Harvey and me. But then suddenly I knew just how to get us to the edge. Breaking our kiss, I gripped his shoulders suddenly our foreheads touching before I wrapped my legs around him flipping us so that I was on top.

"Lil," growled Harvey when I did his cock going deeper inside of me.

Almost on instinct his hands came to grip my waist while mine found his chest using it to steady myself. I moved at a speed he easily matched along his length listening to the sound of his groans as I did. But then I looked down into his eyes.

"Kiss me," I breathed leaning down to meet his lips.

"God, Lil, you feel good," whispered Harvey his hands leaving my waist. They moved up my body then stopping just briefly to run over my ribs before he let them find my breasts. He held them in his hand jiggling them with the rhythm we had found, playing with them as he thrust up into my tightness. He had me nearly there. But I needed him to be there too.

"Harvey, fuck, I'm gonna come," I gasped letting my hands cover his on my breasts. Harvey pulled me down to kiss him in response. It was as we were still kissing that we came, one after the other.

"Fuck. Lil," groaned Harvey flipping me back onto the bed as he came before continuing to kiss me.

"Harvey," I whimpered holding him close as pleasure soured through me like fireworks my breath coming in heavy pants. After, when our lips finally parted, we were both breathing heavy our hearts were pounding, and we were both smiling. After a few minutes he slipped from my body both of us groaning in protest. I just wanted him to stay there forever. I wanted to be with him forever. I knew then, I knew I loved Harvey Bullock, I just didn't know how hard loving him would be. Finally we lay together in bed side by side. Nothing was said between us, we were simply trying to catch our breath, but when I had found mine I took his hand. Intertwining our fingers I looked at him seeing immediately that he was smiling his Harvey Bullock grin. I loved that grin; it would never get old.

"Well, what'd you think?" whispered Harvey bringing my hand to his lips for a kiss. His words made me smile wider as I moved into the strong warmth of his arms my eyes never leaving him. My head found his chest and as his lips found my forehead I smiled still.

"That was amazing," I whispered gently stroking his cheek.

"Yeah, I think so too. You were well worth the wait, gorgeous," whispered Harvey not giving me a chance to respond as he kissed me fiercely.

I kissed him back with a passion my hands resting on his chest as his own moved over the curve of my spine.

"I'll make sure we don't go so long before we do this again," I said with a grin the look in my eyes holding a promise of times to come. Harvey attacked my lips in response pulling me fully on top of him his hands moving up and down over my back.

"Harvey," I exclaimed his hand coming down on my ass with a smack. The kiss broke in that moment as I stared in bewilderment at him a laugh leaving my throat.

"Now who's feeling frisky?" I exclaimed laying at his side once more my head on his shoulder.

"It's all you, sugar. As beautiful as you are what guy in his right mind wouldn't be," said Harvey pulling my body closer seeing as my eyes got heavy with sleep. I fell asleep in his arms for the first time that night. But that was not all that happened that night. I fell hard in love with him too. I knew he was the one I wanted, I knew no one could ever make me feel the way he did. I knew I wanted him for the rest of my life. For the first time in over a year I was happy and it was all because of him. He made me laugh when I wanted to cry, he made me feel beautiful instead of just a simple secretary. But that was not why I knew I was falling in love with him. That was not what I loved about him, about being with him the most. Harvey made me feel safe, truly safe, in a way I had never truly been. I knew how dangerous Gotham was, I knew it was dangerous to walk the streets during the day let alone at night, but now I didn't need to worry about that. As long as I was with Harvey, as long as I was his girl, I was safe. He would protect me, always.

"Goodnight Harvey, "I whispered snuggling closer to him as I thought this.

"Night Gorgeous," breathed Harvey pulling me closer as he fell asleep too.


	3. Three Little Words

Chapter 3

Our relationship continued like that, it was very slow, but I don't think either of us really cared about that. We made each other happy and that lasted a long time. A year went by and we were still together spending what time we could when we could. It took us that long to move to the next step in our relationship and that long to express everything we felt, but to us time didn't matter. What did matter was that we got there and no matter how long it took us we did tell each other the full scope of our feelings.

"I love you" I thought the words everyday I was with him, but neither of us had yet to say it even though in many ways we didn't have to do that either. It was implied. I knew every time I woke up in his arms when he could have snuck off while I was sleeping.

"You work too hard, sugar, you always look so tense when you come home" Harvey would say that his lips kissing the tension from my shoulders as I slipped out of my heels after a long day and I knew with those words that I loved him especially when his arms would guide me into his lap and just sit with me in silence letting the stress of the day slip away like the passing minutes of a clock.

When we were together everything was okay and that's why I knew I loved Harvey Bullock. I just hadn't said it yet and neither had he. That was another reason for my silence; what if he didn't say it back? Those were my thoughts as I dressed for work hearing as Harvey stepped out of the shower. When he left the bathroom in only a towel, I took a second to look at him looking away only when he caught me looking. He appeared in the mirror behind me then and nuzzling me cheek I felt his kisses on my cheek then my throat. It made me smile as I put my earrings on feeling as he kissed my fingers too as I withdrew them. I turned my head to look at him quickly accepting a kiss.

"Looking good this morning—what'd I do to deserve such a sight" I said my voice low a smile toying at the ends of my mouth as our kiss broke our eyes meeting.

"Probably not anything good" joked Harvey his smile almost halfhearted. I felt his hands as they moved along my arms over and over and I tried to laugh his words off, but I couldn't. He always acted so surprised that I was with him when he really shouldn't have been.

"The only lucky one here is me—I don't know what I did to deserve someone like you. You're beautiful and smart and amazing in so many ways and I'm just me. You deserve better…I don't know what you see in me, but whatever it is—I'm glad you see it" exclaimed Harvey his body instinctively leaning closer to mine. I turned in response to his words and getting as close to him as I could, I wrapped my arms around him our foreheads touching in the sweetest way. Harvey followed my lead holding me close and as he did, I had a thought. I never wanted to be like this with anyone else.

"I wouldn't change anything, Harvey, not about you or us. I am happy with you and this relationship—I don't want to change anything…ever" I whispered tugging him down to kiss me my fingers burying themselves in the damp mess that was his hair as the kiss deepened a groan escaping his throat. The kiss continued until I ended it and taking his face in my hands I wouldn't let him look away. I made him look deep into my eyes, so he would know I was sincere with my next words.

"Stop saying things like that because none of it is true. You're all I want, Harvey, the only man I want because despite what you think, to me, you are the last decent man in Gotham, and I'm so glad you're my man" I whispered leaning in to kiss him again before staring at him once more. Now was the time, in that moment, I was going to say it, to tell him that I loved him, but just as the first word left my lips his phone rang from the other room.

"Damn your phone" I whispered the words slipping out without meaning to, but they made him laugh before he left me with a peck on the lips.

"Looks like we both have to go to work, gorgeous" said Harvey before disappearing as a sigh left me. I had missed my chance to tell him and looking into the mirror I wondered if the chance to do so would ever present itself again. I didn't want to just blurt it out, I wanted to say it, so it had meaning, and so he would know I meant it. Because he needed to know that. Harvey always doubted that I really wanted to be with him, he thought I could do better, and didn't understand that I didn't want anyone better. I loved him and to me, he was as good as it got.

Harvey dropped me off at work that day and as I kissed him goodbye I let the kiss linger for just a moment. I had a feeling I wouldn't be seeing him for a while. He was heading in for a new case and sometimes that could mean that I wouldn't see him. His job kept him just as busy as mine did. As it turned out, I was right, I didn't see him again for almost three days. That's just how it was sometimes, he got so busy on a case that he didn't have time for anything; it was something I had gotten used to. He always made it up to me though I told him he didn't need to. I didn't really mind him being gone. It made those moments when I had him all to myself special and it made me cherish them more. I knew he wouldn't just disappear and I knew he missed me as much as I missed him with each phone call that he snuck in. I loved those phone calls even if they woke me up late at night. That was why when someone banged on my door at three in the morning, I put on my robe, and ran to answer it.

"Who is it?" I said not able to see anyone through the peephole due to the darkness of the hallway outside. All I saw was a dark figure and with one hand on my phone, the number for 911 at the ready, I waited for an answer.

"It's me, sugar" called Harvey and a second later I threw the door open. Harvey looked tired as he stood at my door, but still he smiled leaning towards me.

"I'm sorry it's so late, Lil, but I just got done and your apartment was closer" said Harvey sighing as I pulled him inside.

"It's fine, babe, I'm glad to see you. Are you alright…you didn't get hurt, did you?" I exclaimed closing then locking the door before turning to examine him with my eyes looking for any sign of injury.

"No, no, no…just tired, Lil, really tired. Finally caught the bastard, but my apartment is so far from here…yours was closer. That and I wanted to see you—it's been awhile" said Harvey his voice sounded far away telling me just how tired he was. I continued to look him over until my eyes found his face only to find him smiling a sleepy smile at me. His smiles always made me melt and this one was no different.

"You know you can come here whenever you want…I'm just glad you're okay. I do worry about you" I whispered leaning into his chest feeling as he touched the small of my back making me feel safe.

"Does that mean I can stay anytime I want?" said Harvey his hands already roaming over me despite his tired state going from the small of my back to the swell of my ass his other hand gliding back and forth over my stomach.

"Yes, it does, anytime you want. Besides, I miss you when you're gone, and this time was no different. I missed you, a lot" I exclaimed in a whisper. Moving one hand from his chest in that moment, I cupped his cheek tenderly stroking it, and with a hum he leaned in close my touch seeming to sooth him. He had missed me too. He didn't have to say it his reaction to me screamed it.

"Though after these long stays away there is one thing I might need from you" I singsonged my lips getting closer to his as I spoke. I captured his lips with mine feeling as that hum from before reverted through his chest this time as he pulled me closer. I was already leaning heavy against his chest, but apparently that wasn't close enough. Our lips moved slow and passionate at first until switching places I found my back against the wall. My arms curled around his neck and still cupping my ass his hand went up then down along my back still pulling me closer. He didn't stop until we were as close as we could be. When we finally drew apart, Harvey released a heavy breath his whole body seeming to sulk down to rest against mine. He was content and happy and so was I.

"See, I told you I missed you. It's been very lonely without your kisses and your warm body to cuddle with at night. And even worse…I haven't laughed in days—it's been terrible without you" I exclaimed playing it up just a little bit just to make him laugh and see him smile that smile I loved. Harvey leaned in close pecking my lips.

"Same here, sugar, I really missed you. You and your skinny little frame clinging to me at night and your cute little laugh and especially this gorgeous, gorgeous face" exclaimed Harvey covering my face with kisses before leaning into me with a sigh reminding me just how tired he was. Kissing his lips, I led him through my apartment to the bedroom, and leading him to the bed I kissed him again. Harvey looked slower then I'd ever seen him before as he started to undress for bed. It made me approach him and forcing him to sit on the bed, I slowly removed his clothes until he sat in only his boxers. He pulled me close in that moment gently nuzzling the skin of my belly as his hands tugged my robe open. I wore only a large T-shirt and panties to bed and as he held me close I sighed feeling content now that he was with me again. Any other night this might have led to more, but tonight, he was too tired, and I was determined he would sleep though for a moment I let us stay like that. With me in his arms, his head against my stomach, and his hands toying with the skin of my legs. He let a hand slip beneath the waistband of my panties, it was the last thing I expected, but I leaned into him anyway before looking down at him preparing to tell him no for the first time. He needed to sleep.

"Harvey?" I whispered laughing when he looked at me a groan leaving his lips when he did because he knew just as I did that he was too tired and needed sleep, so with another groan he withdrew from my arms into the bed.

"If I weren't so tired you wouldn't be wearing that right now" said Harvey making me laugh as I climbed into bed with him. Harvey immediately spooned his body around mine and turning I snuggled into his chest.

"Maybe, we can make up for lost time in the morning" I whispered laying my head against his chest.

"I might hold you to that" hummed Harvey already falling asleep both of us blissfully happy in that moment. When I woke up the next morning, I was over the moon when I found him in bed next to me, and my smile said it. I thought about waking him up, about sliding beneath the covers, and showing him what a good morning he could have. I remembered how tired he was though and that stopped me. I could do that any morning, but today, I would just let him sleep. He needed it and when he did wakeup I would be there.

Harvey was still sleeping, so I just let him sleep. He looked peaceful. As I watched him, I let my thoughts roam, and looking at him I sighed, I wanted to tell him. As soon as those brown eyes appeared, I wanted to look into them, and tell him that I loved him. I wanted to tell him that he was never getting rid of me because he was the only man I could ever picture myself with. But the more my mind wondered in that direction the more I realized that I did want more then that with him.

"He could live here" I thought looking away from him in that moment part of me unsure if that was something he would want though it did seem perfect; he practically slept here all the time anyway. He slept here whenever he didn't have the energy to go to his apartment, whenever he just wanted to be with me or sometimes just because he could. If we lived together, it would solve everything, at least, I thought so. The more I thought of it the more I realized just how much I wanted it and yet, he might not want that. The uncertainty of it all is what made me look at him. I found that as my thoughts had been roaming, Harvey had woken up, and as his arms held me tightening just slightly, I felt that blissful happiness returning despite the uncertainty of it all. We looked at each other and though nothing was said I felt in my heart that I had to tell him. That if I didn't tell him I would never get the chance again. Leaning down, our lips met, and we shared a sweet morning kiss.

"Harvey—I—I have to tell you something" I said my voice barely making any sound at all as our lips parted. Drawing away from him just slightly, I looked at him watching to see what his response would be, but all I saw was a questioning in his eyes. I felt as he stroked my back his hands soft as they went up the back of my shirt and sighing I tried to find the courage to tell him.

"What is it, sugar" said Harvey his voice still filled with sleep.

"I—I love you" I whispered looking deep into his eyes as I said it looking for any reaction from him. And I saw one immediately. A shine came to Harvey's eyes and if I had known any better I'd have thought he was going to cry. He didn't, but instead pulled me closer. He rolled me onto my back and suddenly my lips were covered by his in the fiercest kiss we'd ever shared.

"I love you, too, Lil" said Harvey his voice soft and sincere in a way that melted my heart. I smiled before pulling him down to kiss me again and we stayed like that sharing heated kisses until drawing away, I peered up at him.

"There's something else I want to talk to you about" I whispered smiling up at him.


End file.
